La Divina Segreto
by Zyanya-Medici-9622
Summary: "El secreto de dios es mi rayo de sol alegre y feliz.." Una frase entre los Nefilim poco conocida dicha por Raziel, jamás descifrada e incluso incompleta, un rumor... Una chica de 17 años mundanos que esconde un poderoso y peligroso secreto que le hará ser perseguida por los Cazadores Oscuros y ser obligada a buscar asilo en New York con un viejo conocido.
1. Prologo: Nuovo Inizio

**_Summary:_** _"El secreto de dios es mi rayo de sol alegre y feliz.."_  
>Una frase entre los Nefilim poco conocida dicha por Razziel, jamás descifrada e incluso incompleta, un rumor pasado de generación en generación por el primer hermano silencioso.<br>Una chica de 17 años mundanos que esconde un poderoso y peligroso secreto que le hará ser perseguida por los Cazadores Oscuros y ser obligada a buscar asilo en New York con un viejo conocido.  
>(Situado después Cuidad de las Almas Perdidas)<p>

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Cassandra Clare, yo solo soy propietaria de la trama. Disfruten._

* * *

><p><span><em>Prologo<em>

–¿No te parece que hace más calor que de costumbre? – dijo un pequeño individuo que agitaba sus brazos contra su cara para refrescarse un poco.

Le dirigió una mirada exasperada a su amiga que conducía hacia su nueva casa temporal (o más bien hasta que huya despavorida al menor indicio de amenaza).

–En lo absoluto, esto es en realidad lo que necesitábamos, después de vivir tanto tiempo en Santo Spirito– le contesto y le dedico una reconfortante sonrisa, para después regresar la mirada al camino.

Razzi Dell'Angelo, de 17 años mundanos, tomaba la última curva para llegar a su nuevo hogar en la Vía Aristide Faccioli junto con su mejor y único amigo, Piccoli, se estaciono enfrente del complejo de apartamentos donde residirían hasta nuevo aviso.

-Bien, ¿supongo que no está mal verdad?- le pregunto al instante se deshacía de su cinturón de seguridad y el de Piccoli.

-Tienes razón esto resulta más acogedor y espero que aquí no haya monjas entrometidas que quieran exorcizarme- le respondió con una mueca de disgusto.

Razzi simplemente negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa de diversión apareció mientras lo hacía, y salió del auto con su bolso para después abrir la puerta del copiloto y así sacar a Piccoli. Camino hasta la entrada y toco el timbre comunitario, cuatro minutos después la puerta fue entre abierta por una mujer de unos 40 y tantos años mundanos, era cinco centímetros más baja que ella, robusta y de piel aceitunada típica entre los italianos.

-_Buon pomeriggio, sarebbe che offerta_?- le pregunto mientras la examinaba de arriba a abajo con recelo.

-_Buon pomeriggio_, soy Razzi Dell'Angelo, la hermana Rossi me envio aqui- le contesto con una sonrisa amistosa.

La mujer cambio su mirada y se dulcifico un poco, se movió para poder abrir la puerta por completo.

-¡Oh!, por supuesto tu eres la chica de la que tanto me ha hablado Rossi, mi nombre es Marella, por favor pasa- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Lo siento, pero ¿me dejaría sacar primero mis cosas del auto?

Marrella le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, entonces Razzi se agachó para poner a Piccoli en el piso para dar media vuelta para dirigirse al auto. Rápidamente abrió la cajuela, saco dos cajas y una maleta mediana, sus únicas pertenencias.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a viajar con lo mínimo necesario, ya que nunca podría saber cuándo tendría que huir presurosamente, al principio viajaba con muchas cosas pero después de tantas veces aprendido a no tener muchas cosas materiales a las cueles aferrarse, sobre todo con las personas eso podía doler más ya que a ella le era muy fácil encariñarse con todo, su naturaleza como su nombre "Alitza" revelaba era lo que le hacía fácil ser tan feliz y alegre con todos. Era parecida a lo que en esos tiempos llamaban una Hippie.

Cuando finalmente termino de sacar sus cosas, entro al complejo Marella cerró la puerta y la condujo hacia el elevador donde la espero pacientemente mientras llevaba su equipaje y levantaba a Piccoli del piso. No habían pasado más de cuarenta segundos cuando las puertas abrieron se encontraban en el cuarto piso, revelando así al final del corto pasillo la única puerta en el piso, en esta ocasión Marella le ayudo a sacar sus cosas para dirigiese a la puerta del apartamento, saco una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón para abrir la puerta.

El interior del departamento era blanco como la cal, cerca de la entrada de lado izquierdo se encontraba una cajonera rustica de madera y una silla del mismo material, a la derecha un comedor blanco para ocho personas, más adelante pegado a la pared izquierda había un sofá de color Marrón montura con cojines blancos, a la derecha de este estaba una lámpara de piso blanca, a la izquierda una repisa pequeña con una lámpara pequeña del mismo estilo que la otra y el teléfono, enfrente del sofá había una mesita de café hecha de madera con cristal en el centro,

-Este es nuestro mejor y único apartamento disponible, espero que no sufras de vértigo ya que este es el último piso- le explico mientras depositaba con delicadeza una caja en la mesita de café.

-¡Oh no se preocupe!, de hecho me gusta mucho las alturas- dijo Razzi dedicándole una sonrisa cálida y radiante mientras acomodaba a Piccoli y la caja restante en la mesita.

-Por lo que Rossi me ha contado de ti supongo que eres de confianza ya que ella nunca recomienda a nadie que no estime mucho- la mira directo a los ojos y sonríe –bueno te mostraré el apartamento para que lo conozcas.

Razzi la sigue por el apartamento mientras Marella le explicaba cómo estaba organizado, en la habitación de la derecha se encontraba el baño con una regadera, una bañera grande, un lavabo de porcelana blanca con un mueble de madera que contaba con un acceso directo a la recamara, esta a su vez contaba una cama matrimonial, mesita de noche, un armario pequeño y una ventana que daba directo a la calle. Frente a esta se hallaba un pequeño estudio con una puerta que daba acceso al balcón, y a la izquierda la cocina que también tenía una puerta hacia el balcón.

Al terminar el recorrido regresan a la sala para despedirse.

-No queda más por hacer o decir excepto decirte: _Benvenuti_- dijo Marella sonriendo al momento que estrechaba la mano de Razzi, para después caminar hacia la puerta pero sin antes dirigirle una mirada de interrogante y confusa a Piccoli quien seguía encima de la mesita de café y después a Razzi.

Al cerrar la puerta Razzi cayó pesadamente al sofá soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-No me agrado la forma en que me miro- soltó de pronto Piccoli con una mueca de disgusto y cruzándose de brazos –después de todo los pingüinos no son criaturas extrañas, al contrario somos amigables.

-No es eso Piccoli, lo que pasa es que le pareció extraño que una adolescente anduviera de un lado a otro con un pingüino de peluche- le contesto riéndose por la situación.

No importaba a donde fuese la gente le miraba raro no solo por su apariencia sino también por su inseparable acompañante sin importar el tamaño que tuviera.

-Ah, bueno, aunque tengo que admitirlo eso de que una adolescente cargue a todas partes un muñeco de peluche es raro.

Razzi volvió a reír, para después lanzar un suspiro y levantarse del sofá.

-¿Qué te parece un poco de música mientras desempacamos?

-¡Magnífica idea! Un momento pero qué tipo de música- le dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella solo rio, dándole una mirada rápida a su teléfono que se encontraba en la cajonera de la entrada y regreso la mirada a Piccoli con una sonrisa torcida. El de inmediato entendió a qué tipo de música se refería abriendo completamente los ojos, pronto los dos se encontraban corriendo en dirección al teléfono, pero Razzi por estatura y rapidez le gano por un segundo agarrando el teléfono para después buscar rápidamente lo que estaba buscando.

-¡Jaque Mate!- grito triunfal alzando los brazos, tocando la pantalla para reproducir canción.

-¡No, otra vez no!, sabes que mis oídos no soportan mucho a ese tipo infernal- le reclamo al momento que se tapaba los oídos.

Pero Razzi no le hizo caso, incluso simulo estar tocando el piano y rápidamente se dispuso a sacar sus pertenencias, poniendo casa cosa en su lugar no tardo demasiado ya que era poco lo que tenía. Al terminar se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón. Piccoli le iba rozando los talones, subiendo de inmediato a una silla para contemplar el paisaje al igual que su amiga, quedándose un largo rato con la vista en el ocaso.

La razón principal por la cual escogió ese complejo para vivir era que estaba a tan solo cinco minutos del Aeropuerto de Florencia en caso de tener que huir repentinamente, aunque tenía que manejar durante quince minutos para llegar a su trabajo, sin mencionar que estaba todavía más lejos de Santo Spirito donde tendría que ir cada domingo ya que era parte del coro, siendo ocasionalmente la voz principal no porque no la dejaran sino porque simplemente no quería que dependieran de ella, ya que algún día tendría que huir presurosamente y jamás los volvería a ver. Pero ya estaba acostumbra a esa vida llevaba haciendo desde niña.

Al día siguiente seria su primer día en el trabajo, después de pasar por casi todos los oficios ser guía turística en Palazzo Medici Riccardi era pan comido, lo único que no le gustaba era que tenía que vestirse y maquillarse de manera diferente a la habitual con colores que llamaran a atención cosa que le desagradaba demasiado, después de todo en estos tiempos es completamente aceptable que una joven se vista de negro sin tener que estar de luto.

Así era su vida nunca estable, nómada, sin rumbo fijo. Solo deseaba que ese presentimiento de fatalidad no se cumpliera y le permitiera vivir tranquila por lo menos unos años bien saben los Ángeles guardianes que se lo merecía.

Con ese pensamiento y ansiedad se marchó a su alcoba donde Piccoli ya estaba tranquilamente roncando en su lado de la cama, cuando Razzi se metió entre las sabanas miro detenidamente a Piccoli y una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro al recordar cuanto extrañaba a la persona que lo trajo a su vida ese pequeño y maravilloso ser.

El cansancio poco a poco se apoderaba de ella, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Piccoli como una niña que busca el calor de su madre, su ultimo pensamiento fue _Nuovo giorno, nuovo inizio_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Una nueva historia, mas bien una obsesión, espero que les guste y sigan conmigo :)<br>_**

_Zyanya-Medicci 3_


	2. Inventum angelicam

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Cassandra Clare, yo solo soy propietaria de la trama. Disfruten._

__1- Inventum angelicam (Descubrimiento de un ángel).__

* * *

><p>-No es nada, solo estaba pensando un poco- contesto el chico que se encontraba sentado en el balcón con la espalda recargada en el muro.<p>

Ella le miraba aun sin creerle, sabía que todavía se sentía deprimido, lo comprendía, pero aun así no le gustaba verlo tan decaído sin ganas de nada, aunque la relación entre ellos al principio no había sido amistosa pero transcurrido el tiempo había aprendido a quererse "casi" como hermanos.

-Alec no me mientas sé que aun sigues triste, pero debes afrontarlo y no dejar que te destruya la vida.

-No se la verdad ya que pensar, todo parecía estar bien y de repente todo se volvió un caos.

-Pero la vida continua Alec no puedes cerrarte así, no solo estas sufriendo tú, a todos no duele verte así tan apagado- hizo una pausa, colocando la palma derecha en su cara para girarlo y mirarlo con un poco de diversión- además recuerda que tenemos trabajo que hacer los demonios no se dejaran de aparecer solo porque tu estés deprimido.

Sin poder evitarlo surgió una sonrisa que le llego hasta los ojos, realmente había necesitado alguien que lo sacara de su burbuja de pena, lo demás lo dejaban pensando que después se le pasaría pero lo que realmente necesitaba era alguien que lo regresara a su realidad. Bajo inmediatamente del balcón para seguirla e ir a prepararse a su habitación.

-¡Clary!- tomo su mano para girarla hacia el- Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti por regresar al mundo real- le contesto con una sonrisa para después irse también a alistarse.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a noche estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila pensaba, como la calma antes de la tormenta, Alec tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de pasar, algo que podría cambiar las vidas de todos pero especialmente la de él.

-¿Que es precisamente lo que buscamos?

-Tenemos informes de demonios que andan deambulando por la cuidad, no sabemos en busca de que exactamente- le respondió Jace.

Todos tenían el glamour incluyendo Clary, quien ya se había unido al equipo como miembro oficial. Las pistas que tenían hasta el momento, los habían conducido al Club Pandemónium, para Clary fue como un Deja Vu regresar a ese lugar, la única diferencia era que ahora ella tenía el conocimiento de que era una Nefilim. Dentro del club se detuvieron en medio de la pista de baile.

-Sera mejor que los busquemos por separado, Clary vendrá conmigo, Izzy tu iras con Alec- ordeno Jace, a lo que los demás solo dieron un leve asentimiento.

Una vez que Jace y Clary desaparecieron entre la multitud Alec volteo hacia su hermana quien ya había avanzado entre los mundis, sin darse cuenta que él no la estaba siguiendo. A pesar de que su amiga lo había convencido de salir todavía no tenía ánimos de pasar tiempo con alguien más, así que decidió explorar por si solo la zona.

Los chicos balanceaban las caderas al ritmo de la música con su correspondiente pareja. La vitalidad y energía que emanaba de ellos era tan sofocante que le causaba repugnancia, parecían que vivían en un mundo de fantasía mientras él tenía que vivir día a día con el recuerdo de su error.

Había empezado a caminar cuando vio una figura que le parecía conocida, se dijo que solo podía ser una alucinación por tanto desear lo irreparable. La figura poseía un largo abrigo negro con capucha, aun no le lograba ver el rostro pero estaba casi seguro de quien se trataba, aunque le resultaba extraño que se moviera con pasos tan frenéticos como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

La figura llego a la pared y abrió la puerta que tenía el letrero de "PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA" sin mirar atrás de manera precipitada, segundos después dos chicos se dirigían por donde la figura había desaparecido al momento que sacaban dagas de sus chaquetas. Su mente tardo segundos en procesar lo que estaba observando, hasta que reacciono y comenzó a seguirlos a grandes zancadas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La tenue luz que había en el almacén se cernía en el suelo a través de las altas ventanas con barrotes cubiertas de mugre, nada había cambiado en todo ese tiempo desde que conocieron a Clary. Había partes del suelo que resplandecían como si estuvieran salpicadas con oro líquido dejando un rastro notable. Al final del almacén en el techo se encontraba una lámpara que pobremente alumbraba, la figura misteriosa estaba contra la pared, su mano izquierda presionaba su costado deteniendo el líquido dorado que emanaba de ella.

-Vamos nena no te resistas, mira que hemos tenido paciencia en cuanto a ti.

-Anda que ya no puedes más con tus heridas, si vienes con nosotros te sanaremos.

La figura alzo su mano libre para retirar la capucha, revelando un rostro tan hermoso como un ángel, una frente y nariz fina, la piel pálida como la nieve, unos ojos de un azul celestial con unas cejas curveadas y bien definidas, sus parpados estaban delineados por una gruesa línea negra como sus labios carnosos. Se mostraba altiva y orgullosa como una princesa, a pesar del peligro inminente que corría no parecía asustada, solo cansada.

-¡Jamás! Solo pierden su tiempo necesitaran un ejército si me quieren llevar con ustedes, porque a mí no me costaría nada eliminarlos.

-¡Oh mira que miedo tengo, estoy horrorizado!- empezó a reír el más alto, a lo que ella entrecerró los ojos y saco rápidamente un cuchillo Serafín untándole un poco del líquido dorado que su cuerpo emanaba para después lanzarlo hacia su corazón dando en el blanco al momento que profería una frase.

-In sanctitate, et sanguine, vivit et moriamini**1**.

El que parecía ser el jefe había desaparecido en una llamarada azul entonces el chico restante le miro con furia, ella estaba jadeando, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmallaría.

-Tú lo pediste ahora vendrás por las malas- le dijo a la chica antes de lanzarse contra ella.

Alec reacciono en ese momento y decidió atacar al chico, pero antes de poder intervenir una luz cegadora surgió de la palma de la chica que era la que anteriormente detenía la hemorragia, la tenía levantada en dirección al chico. La luz lo envolvió para desaparecer sin dejar rastro tal y como paso con su compañero. La chica jadeaba más intensamente, sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, levanto su mirada hacia el mirándolo con compasión, le dedico una sonrisa como si con eso le quisiera decir que estaba bien pero un gemido de dolor emano de ella y antes de que se impactara con el suelo Alec corrió en su dirección atrapándola.

Tenerla entre sus brazos le daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad algo que nunca antes le había pasado con nadie, su rostro angelical se veía tan sereno que no resistió la tentación de tocar su cabello negro como la noche. Se preguntó que tenia de especial esa chica y sobre todo que tipo de criatura era para poseer semejante poder. Entonces lo supo este era el presentimiento hecho realidad, lo ocurrido era algo que le acababa de cambiar la vida para siempre, solo que no sabía definir hasta qué punto.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**- **En la santidad, la sangre, vive y se muere (Latín).

* * *

><p><em>Hola! siento mucho el retraso pero mi tiempo de escuela se ha extendido y las tareas son mas pesadas, pero bueno ya estoy aqui.<em>

_Zyanya-Medici :3_


	3. Praesidio et Memorias

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen (a excepcion de Razzi) son propiedad de Cassandra Clare, yo soy solo la propietaria de la trama.

Disfuten

_2- Praesidio et memorias (Proteccion y recuerdos)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tenerla entre sus brazos le daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad algo que nunca antes le había pasado con nadie, su rostro angelical se veía tan sereno que no resistió la tentación de tocar su cabello negro como la noche. Se preguntó que tenia de especial esa chica y sobre todo que tipo de criatura era para poseer semejante poder. Entonces lo supo este era el presentimiento hecho realidad, lo ocurrido era algo que le acababa de cambiar la vida para siempre, solo que no sabía definir hasta qué punto…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>19 horas antes…<em>

**Martes 7:30 a.m. Florencia, Italia**

-Wake up! You can't remember where it was. Had this dream stopped?**1**- Resonó en toda la habitación esa frase.

Razzi se levantó exaltada pero inmediatamente recordó que ese era su despertador, Piccoli siempre lo programaba para ella. Comenzó a estirarse para despertar completamente y así dirigirse a la ducha. Personas que alguna vez se habían quedado a dormir con ella siempre le preguntaban porque tan excéntrica forma de despertar solo evadía la pregunta pero la verdad le gustaba desde que la escucho era una frase más que perfecta para iniciar su día.

Tras ducharse se puso su nuevo uniforme de trabajo, este era prestado porque todavía la habían contratado a modo de prueba ya que si ella resultaba eficiente y le gustaba el trabajo le darían definitivamente la vacante.

Al terminar de alistarse se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar su desayuno. Se preparó un omelette que se comió rápidamente, ya que no deseaba llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo.

Estando una vez en la sala Piccoli salió de la recamara cargando el bolso de Razzi con todo lo que podría necesitar. Esos detalles eran los que más le encantaban a ella pues no se imaginaba un mundo sin él, los dos se complementaban pues esa era la razón de la existencia de Piccoli. También era como tener un recuerdo tangible de su primer casi-amor, cuanto le extrañaba sin embargo los dos sabían que era mejor dejar ese amor inconcluso en el olvido, solo para verse como amigos.

Razzi se agacho para darle un abrazo de despedida a Piccoli y desearle un buen día, a lo que él le respondió con un buena suerte en su nuevo trabajo.

En el recibidor del complejo se encontró con Marrella deseándole buenos días y suerte, ella le agradeció sus buenos deseos al salir hacia su auto. Razzi que solía ser supersticiosa no le agrado mucho que la las personas le estuvieran deseando buena suerte, porque eso no podría significar otra cosa más que problemas y sumado a su presentimiento de fatalidad, la empezaba a hacerse sentir ansiosa. Rápidamente alejo ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se concentró en el camino hacia su trabajo.

No le tomo demasiado llegar a su trabajo incluso había llegado 15 minutos antes de su hora de entrada. Se dirigió a la oficina del director del museo para reportarse, este le sorprendió que llegara tan temprano pues las demás guías siempre llegaban después de la hora de entrada.

El director la felicito por su puntualidad y la dirigió hacia la entrada donde llegaría una clase de primaria a hacer una visita que ella tendría guiar, dándole las últimas instrucciones y bienvenida se marchó dejándola esperar por su primer grupo.

La visita tras ocurrió de manera calmada y amistosa los niños y las maestra del grupo le prestaban atención a todo lo que ella les decía, agradecía mucho el que su aspecto y esencia les atrajera tanto a las personas dejándolas cautivadas, al mismo tiempo que lo odiaba porque ese era el motivo de que tantos pretendientes anduvieran detrás de ella.

Cuando termino el recorrido el director le anuncio que ya podía retirarse pues solo se le había asignado una visita en el caso de que ella era nueva y solo estaba de prueba ella, pero después de los halagos del grupo hacia ella le anuncio que el puesto era suyo. Razzi se sintió contenta y se lo agradeció con efusividad, desapareciendo la ansiedad que la había asediado toda la mañana.

Aún era no más de las once en punto por lo que decidió irse a comer a su casa para celebrar con Piccoli su nuevo empleo.

Camino hacia el estacionamiento sintió escalofríos a pesar de que el día estaba soleado, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que sintió que la seguían no estaban muy cerca pero su presencia oscura les delataba, apresuro el paso para llegar a su auto y meterse inmediatamente arranco sin fijarse si todavía la seguían manejando lo más rápido posible y metiéndose en calles poco transitadas para despistarlos hasta llegar al apartamento.

Una vez en el complejo corrió hacia su apartamento, al entrar vio a Piccoli sentado viendo la televisión, su pulso estaba acelerado él lo noto de inmediato

-¿Ziry que pasa?

-Alguien me está siguiendo pero no sé exactamente quien- le contesto rápidamente.

Corrió hacia su habitación y a lo lejos diviso un corvette negro que iba despacio logro ver a los pasajeros y su mente se alerto era lo que más temía que pasara: los Cazadores oscuros la estaban buscando. Se alejó de la ventana e inmediatamente empezó a empacar sus cosas en su mochila Reductivam2 corriendo de un lado a otro.

Piccoli hizo lo mismo con sus cosas y la espero en la puerta, pero Razzi se dirigió al balcón y observo que los cazadores ya estaban en la entrada decididos a entrar por la fuerza. Se alejó del balcón, corrió hacia la puerta para coger a Piccoli del suelo y regresar al balcón. Se aplicó el glamur para saltar de balcón en balcón hasta la planta baja, una vez en el suelo se metió en él encendiéndolo para arrancar a toda velocidad.

Por el retrovisor se fijó que los cazadores la observaban desde su piso con enojo, apretó más el acelerador. No pensó que todo fuera a pasar tan rápido, lo único que quería era poder vivir un tiempo tranquila antes de empezar a huir de nuevo, pero no se le había cumplido su capricho. La ironía de ser una princesa perseguida por todos incluido su propio pueblo, era demasiado cruel incluso para ella que siempre trataba ser positiva ante todo, se decía que las personas simples siempre pagan por todo, pero ella no era simple y aun así pagaba por la avaricia y arrogancia de su Pueblo, no podía rendirse tenía un propósito en ese mundo no moriría sin cumplirlo.

Cogió su teléfono para hacer una reservación al primer vuelo sin escalas rumbo a New York, imploraba a los Ángeles darle suficiente tiempo para escapar. Había prometido que no se volverían a ver hasta su próxima cita pero estar en esta situación tendrían que verse antes de lo programado.

No tardó más de 3 minutos en llegar al aeropuerto debido a la rapidez con la que manejo, estacionándose en la parte más solitaria que encontró. Su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración era frenética, cuando apago el auto, tardo segundos en reaccionar antes de tomar su mochila.

-Por tu seguridad tendrás que ir adentro de Reductivam, así será más fácil el transportarnos- anuncio con voz temblorosa, mientras abría su mochila. Piccoli no dijo nada simplemente hizo lo que ella le ordeno y antes de cerrarla le dijo.

- Angeli protegat regina3- tomo su mano apretándola a la vez que le dirigía una mirada de condolencia.

Ella solo asintió mientras cerraba a Reductivam, salió del auto con pesadez, colocando su mano derecha en el toldo susurrando unas palabras.

- Parva ut mus, vestra mole erit4.

El auto se redujo al tamaño de un ratón logrando así llevarlo con ella en su mochila como si fuera un llavero común y corriente. Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de abordaje, se preguntaba cómo era que la habían encontrado tan fácilmente y sobre todo quien les pudo haber contado, un hermano silencioso jamás podría haber sido ni los Warlocks tampoco. Eso la dejaba sin opciones, aunque en estos tiempos, la confianza ya no era como antes cuando una promesa se cumplía con honor y valor, no existían tantas traiciones entre los Nefilim.

Una vez que llego a la sala de abordaje, inmediatamente se anunció el inicio de abordaje para su vuelo, lo único que la consolaba era que después de tanto tiempo volvería a pisar suelo americano, solo por fotos le había visto tenia cerca de 30 años mundanos que no visitaba aquel lugar, aunque para ella no significaba más que un pequeño pestañeo. No le tomo mucho llegar hasta el avión y acomodarse en su asiento, para así reflexionar su caso.

Para ella significaba mucho volver a verlo a pesar de tener poco de haberse reunido en Tanzania, junto con otros Warlocks, ambos eran sus mejores amigos, los únicos que verdaderamente la comprendían aunque uno de los dos no mucho, ya que una vez había querido llegar a ser más que un amigo para ella. Educadamente lo rechazo, debido a que tenía un amor platónico con el otro, pero de ahí no podía pasaba ya que el amor entre ellos estaba maldito, nunca serian felices juntos y solo traerían destrucción esas habían sido las palabras de sus protectores. Con el tiempo y una larga separación lograron solo verse con cariño fraternal, a pesar de que en ciertas ocasiones sus emociones les jugaban una mala pasada provocando besos robados y miradas llenas de calidez.

Seguía rezando a los ángeles para que le dieran tiempo de llegar a salvo a su refugio, ella sabía que el la protegería ante todo, pero de momento le parecía buena idea tomar una siesta, ya que no sabía si una vez llegando a su destino lo podría localizar fácilmente.

* * *

><p><strong>3:30 p.m. New York, USA<strong>

Estar nuevamente en esa cuidad le traía muchos recuerdos, el principal era cuando el icono de Manhattan, el glamuroso Hotel Dumort se encontraba en ascenso, esa fue la primera vez que visito New York al ser arrastrada en un viaje de aventura con su única amiga en un intento de reconfortarla tras su viudez.

Se sentía algo perdida, las cosas eran un poco diferente a su ultimo recuerdo del aspecto de la cuidad, los nervios los tenia a flor de piel no sabía dónde empezar a buscar a su anfitrión, tampoco sabía si todavía la seguían buscando. Los únicos que se le ocurría que les podría preguntar eran los Hermanos Silenciosos pero ellos estaban muertos todavía no había cazadores dispuestos a desempeñar ese tipo de cargo.

Su otra alternativa era la corte de la Reina Seelie, aunque esa no era una verdadera opción debido a su inclinación por ayudar a los enemigos de la Clave. Así que finalmente estaba sola y tendría que usar su limitado conocimiento de magia para realizar un hechizo de rastreo lo difícil seria encontrar entres sus pertenencias algo que le haya pertenecido anteriormente a él.

En ese instante su estómago empezó a rugir, por consecuencia empezó a buscar un lugar tranquilo donde comer mientras pensaba en un plan, la única pista que tenía era Brooklyn la zona donde residía. Le tomaría horas en llegar a la zona a pie, pero no podía darse el lujo de conducir su auto y abandonarlo en caso de ser necesario así como tampoco podría usar el transporte público por si le seguían persiguiendo.

Se encontraba cerca del rio Hudson en el lado de Manhattan, le había tomado cinco horas llegar hasta ahí, tomando atajos y siendo lo más cuidadosa posible para no ser rastreada.

Su crucifixus5 empezó a irradiar luz blanca en señal de que había una iglesia cerca, no era mala idea pasar por una y abastecerse de armamento en caso de un enfrentamiento. El haz de luz la guiaba hacia "Saint Joseph's" una iglesia católica cerca del World Financial Center.

Entro sin ninguna complicación gracias al glamour que se aplicó al bajar del ferry, solo tomo tres cuchillos Serafín y un atuendo de Cazador para que de esa forma la tomaran enserio cuando los interrogaran, cuando termino de abastecerse, levanto la mirada y se quedó atónita al descubrir que una monja la miraba con asombro e inmediatamente recupero la compostura sonriéndole. La monja le indico con la mirada que la siguiera.

-¡Zirel!6 Porque se encuentra aquí, en este humilde templo de Dios.

-Problemas entre los Nefilims Hermana, pero ¿cómo es que me puede ver y saber acerca de mí?

-Zirel en todos los templos se nos entrena para verla y saber de usted, en caso de que alguna vez se le tenga que brindar ayuda.

Razzi todavía reacia a creerle, se acercó al piano y comenzó a interpretar un fragmento de Prelude & Fugue No. 1 en C mayor, y al darse cuenta de que no pasaba nada paro de tocar, girando hacia la monja.

-Bien quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a un subterráneo y saber dónde podría encontrarlo.

El destino que originalmente había trazado había sido alterado y remplazado por un club llamado "Pandemónium" donde la monja le había dicho que se mezclaban los mundanos, subterráneos y nefilims. Decidió caminar por la orilla del rio para disfrutar del paisaje tranquilamente.

Nuevamente sintió escalofríos por segunda vez en ese día y la recorrió la sensación de ser observada, comenzó a caminar más aprisa y miro su reloj pasaban de las diez, no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino.

-Hey, nena no corras que nosotros no te haremos daño solo te llevaremos con alguien que quiere conocerte- escucho que le decían a sus espadas. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo y dio la media vuelta para enfrentarse a sus seguidores.

Eran dos chicos altos, aparentaban no más de veinticuatro años, con sus trajes de batalla pero estos no eran Cazadores de Sombras sino Cazadores Oscuros aberraciones creadas por un capricho de niño.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de correr en dirección hacia el club, después de todo no le quedaba mucho para llegar hasta allí, con cada paso se sentía más cansada y a la vez reconfortada por la esperanza de que pronto ya estaría a salvo con él.

De pronto sintió una ligera brisa a un costado de su abdomen seguido de un líquido tibio, la habían herido y no pudo evitarlo lo cual la alarmaba porque su cansancio era demasiado. Aun así siguió corriendo sin parar.

Giro a la derecha en una calle estrecha la cual la llevo a la entrada del club. Sin más entro corriendo al "Pandemónium", una vez ya en el interior se dispuso a buscar a su protector por los alrededores dando pasos frenéticos, pues todavía la seguían persiguiendo. Se topó con una pared y abrió la puerta que tenía el letrero de "PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA" sin mirar atrás de manera precipitada. La luz dentro del almacén apenas y era no suficiente para un mundano, pero para ella sí.

Su plan había fracasado, por ninguna parte lo pudo encontrar, a pesar de todo no se rendiría y lucharía, nunca la habían derrotado y esta no sería la primera vez. Cuando llego al final del almacén noto que su sangre se cernía en el suelo resplandeciendo como si de oro líquido se tratase dejando un rastro notable. Se dio la media vuelta para encarar a sus agresores, presionando su mano izquierda en el abdomen deteniendo la sangre.

-Vamos nena no te resistas, mira que hemos tenido paciencia en cuanto a ti.

-Anda que ya no puedes más con tu herida, si vienes con nosotros te sanaremos.

Se retiró la capucha mostrándose altiva y orgullosa, a pesar del cansancio que tenía.

-¡Jamás! Solo pierden su tiempo necesitaran un ejército si me quieren llevar con ustedes, porque a mí no me costaría nada eliminarlos.

-¡Oh mira que miedo tengo, estoy horrorizado!- empezó a reír el más alto, a lo que ella entrecerró los ojos y saco rápidamente un cuchillo Serafín para bañarlo en su sangre y después lanzarlo hacia su corazón dando en el blanco al momento que profería un juramento.

-In sanctitate, et sanguine, vivit et moriamini.

En un instante se desintegro en medio de un llamarada azul, pero cada vez más se debilitaba ella estaba jadeando, entonces el chico restante le miro con furia.

-Tú lo pediste ahora vendrás por las malas- le dijo antes de lanzarse contra ella.

Razzi no lo pensó demasiado y con la palma izquierda que estaba bañada en su sangre, la levanto en dirección al cazador oscuro utilizando así toda su energía para destruirlo con el mismo juramento solo que esta vez lo dijo en su cabeza. La luz envolvió por completo al cazador hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Al agotar sus reservas de energía jadeaba más intensamente mientras que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. En ese instante levanto su mirada hacia el Nephilim que la había estado observando desde el rincón, su rostro denotaba sorpresa y algo de calidez.

Ella sabía que cuando la mirada tenia calidez con el tiempo se podía tornar en amor, no quería ser presuntuosa pero aquel muchacho como muchos se encariño rápidamente de ella, le regreso una mirada de compasión aunque al hacerlo se encontró con un par de zafiros que parecían rogar por cariño, lo cual le hizo sentir un minúsculo cosquilleo en el estómago y sin poder evitarlo le dedico una sonrisa queriéndole decir que estaba bien pero un gemido de dolor la atravesó y de repente todo se torno negro.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**- **¡Despierta! Puedes recordar dónde fue. ¿Se había detenido este sueño? (Fragmento de "La celebración del lagarto", by Jim Morrison).

**2-**Reductiva (latín).

**3-** Los ángeles protegen a la reina (Latín).

**4-** Pequeño como un ratón, su tamaño será (Latín).

**5-** Un crucifijo (latín) es una efigie o imagen tridimensional de Jesucristo crucificado.

**6-** Nombre Hebreo cuyo significado es princesa.

* * *

><p>Siento mucho la tardanza pero es poco el tiempo que tengo para concentrarme en la historia.<p>

**Malec 02: **Contestando a tu hipotesis si es algo mas o menos asi pero no es 100% seguro ya que intervendra alguien mas ahi.

**Zyanya 3**


End file.
